Invasion: Middle-earth
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The last thing Frodo Baggins needs is for the First Order to invade the Shire. Reluctantly, he almost joins Gimli, the space pirate dwarf, on a mission to defeat the First Order. But what is the cost of a hero? Will Frodo make the right choice? Or will Kylo Ren succeed?


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, J.J. Abrams, and Disney.

*.*.*

Here is another fanfic I wrote that was inspired by my Plot Generator Summaries. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

It started out like any other day. Frodo Baggins watched the sunrise from one of Bag End's benches. It was lovely being outside, listening to the songbirds. The last thing he expected was the huge planet blocking out the sun. Wait. What was it doing here? The birds were going nuts! He needed a plan before something bad happened.

He ran down the Hill at a steady pace, unsure what was going on. Maybe, if he was lucky, then everything would be okay… he didn't expect a strange smaller ship to drop towards his home world, and with it coming out strange white armored soldiers wearing strange helmets and a black-robed man wearing a helmet and carrying a strange hilt.

Frodo didn't have time for questions. He needed to flee! He needed to come up with a plan… "Whoa!" He grunted, surprised he was tossed into a metal disc. Before him stood a dwarf wearing corsair garb. The auburn-haired dwarf stared at him in wonder but also frightened fury.

"What do you think you're doin' here? We've got to move!" the dwarf said, dragging him towards the cockpit. Frodo sat down at one of the passenger chairs, surprised to see so many dwarves operating this thing!

"Who are you all?" Frodo asked as the ship propelled into space.

"Gimli," the auburn-haired dwarf introduced himself. He gestured to the elderly dwarves. "That there is my father, Glóin. Behind us are Dwalin and Fundin. Picked up Fundin not long ago. It seems time is all out of whack."

"So, what can we do?" Frodo asked, confused.

"We fight till the last dwarf is either down or dead!" Glóin proclaimed with heart.

"Dead?" Frodo asked, unsure about this venture.

"That's right!" Glóin said, pleased. "Someone's got to fight for something!"

"Take me home," Frodo said, peering out the cockpit window.

"What? Back to Arda? Are you mad?" Gimli cried out in astonishment.

"Please! If we're going to fight, then we do it together!" Frodo said, watching Gimli turn the ship around and return to the surface. As soon as they landed in Bywater, Frodo stepped out of the ship first. He looked back at Gimli, only to watch in agony as more soldiers came out of the smaller ships.

"Do you see it, lad?" Gimli asked, curtly. "That's our loss. We'll lose more by the day if we sit around here."

"I'm going to face him, tell that robed man that he can't stay here," Frodo said, running off to meet the robed man. He didn't look back at Gimli as the dwarf protested. That didn't stop the hobbit from looking for answers. He'd find them, soon enough.

.

"Who here knows where the hobbit is?" the robed man asked the hobbits standing in a line. "I will go easy to the person who finds Frodo Baggins."

"There's no need!" Frodo proclaimed, startling the hobbits. "You're looking for me. Just let these people go. I'll take their place."

The man hiding underneath the black helmet declared, "You will come and you will not escape this planet's final destruction."

"You're wrong," Frodo said, right as the man waved his hand in front of him. Everything went black.

.

Frodo awoke on a platform inside a base. There was snow outside. Now? In the middle of summer? He must have been on another planet. He looked this way and that, hoping no one would notice. He nodded, realizing the only way to get out of here, the only way to survive, was to make this planet flee.

He charged forward, grabbed the steering wheel, and jetted the ship out into hyperspace. He cried in delight, knowing he did something right—

 _Hum!_

He looked at the blue flowing light, knowing he was ready to take the next step. He closed his eyes, felt the blade swing his way, and remembered no more.

.

He opened his eyes, staring at the vast bright space. He smiled, grateful to see his parents and the rest of his family, as well as his friends. He cried, hugging them all, embracing them. He found the Light Side of the Force.

He was home.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
